<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Million Dollar Debut... by Smokeycut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954881">The Million Dollar Debut...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut'>Smokeycut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth 54 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1960s, Ficlet, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1965, a trio of friends become the Batgirls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain/Harper Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth 54 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Million Dollar Debut...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those unfamiliar with this AU, its one in which the history of the DC universe begins in 1938! This little snippet of that AU is set in 1965.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The uniforms were new, and so was the haircut.</p>
<p>“Do I look like Twiggy? I totally look like Twiggy, right?” Harper asked, as she toyed with the freshly cut dark locks on her head. </p>
<p>“You still look like Harper to me,” Steph said, glancing over from the new uniform she was dressing herself in. The black was mandatory, but the violet accents came at her own insistence, and the yellow of the belt was a compromise. She pulled up the front zipper and marveled at the bold purple bat emblem on her chest, as well as the way the miniskirt showed off her legs, then turned to give Harper another look.</p>
<p>“What? Did I miss a section?” Harper asked, eyes wide with worry. </p>
<p>Steph laughed. “You’re fine, okay? Quit stressing and put your mask on.”</p>
<p>Harper chewed her lip and acquiesced. She pulled the dark blue cowl off a peg on the cave wall and pulled it over her head. She flexed her gloved hands and checked to ensure she hadn’t misplaced the batarangs and micro grappling hook she had helped Bruce develop the previous weekend. </p>
<p>Steph threw a leg over a violet accented motorcycle near the cave’s false-wall and flashed an excited grin. It had taken weeks to convince Bruce that they were ready for this, after months of Cassie whipping the duo into shape and teaching them how to fight. </p>
<p>Speaking of the silent warrior, Steph began to wonder where the final member of their trio was hiding. She took a look at the various blinking and bleeping consoles that were set up around the cave’s central atomic battery. Her eyes drifted upwards, and she spotted the black and gold-suited figure who hung from the steel beams above said battery by her legs. </p>
<p>Cassandra waved. Steph laughed, and waved right back. </p>
<p>“Hey Harper? I think your girlfriend is taking this bat thing a little bit too far.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>